DSSK Volume 1: Vale
by luckychi7
Summary: Huntsmen and Huntresses are considered the best and brightest warriors of Remnant following the end of the Great War. They would live and die to protect mankind from the creatures of Darkness - The Grim, but like most Fairytales they all have to start from somewhere. That is what Devan Grace always believed as he begins his journey at Beacon Academy.
1. Devan Grace

**Author's Note: Finally, after a two year hiatus, I have returned with a new story specifically in the RWBY verse. A lot has happened in the time of my abscence form writing any stories. Yes, I am well aware there are still some stories that have yet to be completed and I will get back to those, but because of how long it's been I needed a story to pick my writing grove backup, and that's where the idea of this RWBY story came into mind.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Devan Grace**

Remnant.

My mother would tell me stories about the world. A never ending cycle where civilization grown and fallen for mankind's wrongdoings, but only four had withstood the test of time. Vacuo, Atlas, Misteral, and Vale. These kingdoms with the help of human tenacity were proven that they had what it took to survive. Each kingdom contained a council to serve the people and their needs. Some maintained a military presence as an importance to be prepared, and others would call on its citizens when needed. There were certain people who sought to venture off beyond the kingdoms into smaller villages, and due to this they held a tendency to vanish overnight. Even so, the four kingdoms were built as safe havens from the Grimm - creatures who set their sights on the destruction of mankind. Those who dedicated a cause in slaying these creatures were Huntsmen and Huntresses. Elite warriors who would live and die to protect the lifestyle humanity had grown accustomed to. Each one had come from the establishment of institutions after the end of The Great War. The world. The Grims. Huntsmen and Huntresses. They've all had to have come from somewhere. Including a large island, off the coast from the city of Vale, in a two story log cabin where I had wrapped myself in a cocoon of a soft cotton blanket as wind breezed through the open window. I could've just laid there for hours on end in peace just like the world itself. If not for a single turn where my body onto the carpet floor.

" _Ow!" I held onto the counter to pick myself up with one hand, and used the other to rub my eyes before I glanced at the azure color iris through the mirror._

" _Devan, it's almost time for Signal." Mother said._

 _The clock was forty-five minutes till seven-thirty, "Be there in a second."_

 _If by second meant fifteen minutes to get ready then yes. Which included taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I slipped my light blue jacket over a white shirt that contained a picture of a silhouette huntsman with a sword, and a pair of denim jeans. Then closed the door behind as I walked down the steps into the kitchen. There was a Pumpkin Pete's cereal box with the jug of milk on the table alongside a glass see through bowl and spoon inside. One of the few things I'd when on a time crunch, and luckily it wasn't long before I waited by the dark red couch with a black backpack next to me. My mother stepped out from the bedroom in a dark green and orange dress with black boots. Her dark brown hair glowed with her light brown eyes and fair skin._

" _All set to go?" She asked._

 _I nodded with a smile, "You bet!"_

 _The moment we walked out from the door she placed a lock over it, and secured the key in her pocket. "Are you excited about today?"_

" _Ofcourse I finally get the chance to forge my own weapon." My hand curled into a fist as blood rushed through my veins, "The greatest the world's ever seen"_

 _Mother cackled, "Goodluck outdoing Serenity & Eclipse." as she pulled out two blades attached to a case on her back. The rear end of blade was black while the top was pure white of the first sword, and the rear end of the second blade was white while the top was pure black. The hilt of the sword in her left hand was black with two black metallic handles while the hilt of the sword in her right hand was white with two white handles on the top and bottom corners which allowed her to maintain a grip around it. One click on the circular edge brought the two handles together while the blade slightly shifted back as it released the trigger button with small barrel around it. _

" _Twin blades that can transform into pistols I can definitely make something far superior!" I continued with a grin before a bunk on the head came my way, "Ow jeez what was that for?"_

 _She held the pistols towards me before they converted back into swords, "The weapon's power is not what defines you as a huntsman. It's sole purpose designed as an extension of you and you alone, Devan." and decapitated the heads of two Ursas that charged behind me before she placed the sword back, "Always remember that."_

" _I will, thanks mom!" I answered with my hands behind my head as she smiled until it faded from the screech of a black bird with red eyes as it soared through the skies on our way. "Mom MOM!" I tapped her shoulder a couple times before she looked back at me, "Is everything okay?"_

 _Sweat dropped from her face, "Yeah.. Everything is just fine." before her eyes drifted back towards the bird and me, "Let's go."_

 _It wasn't the first time I saw my mother with that particular glance, and somehow I knew Dad was involved. I remembered during a vacation visit in Mistral he was tasked with an important mission from one of the headmasters. I couldn't remember his looks when he came to visit dad with Uncle Vik, but the only thing that's ever came to mind about him was a long silver cane with a gray-black square shaped shaft. That was the only other time I saw mother with the same gaze as she did, and little did I realize that was last time I ever got to see her again. A simple smile from her face with a "Have a great day, honey." as I waved back, "You too mom!" before the academy doors closed._

It's already been four years, and now here I am staring off at the ocean from the window of an airship. For a moment I catch a mirage of my image now. Slightly long, but neat black hair. The azure color from my eyes. A dark blue cotton jacket over a black t-shirt with a pair of denim jeans. A black metallic hilt conceals the blade inside a turquoise metal sheath clipping around the left side of my pants. One single touch on it reminds me of you, and my time at Signal.

I wanna say it feels kinda weird going to a place without knowing anyone since my friends are going to different institutions. Except, the girl across from me in the black dress with red trims makes a comment about, "I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees.. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

She's been talking with the blondie in the tan jacket for a while now. Not that I eavesdrop on conversations these days let alone from girls, but just hearing a similar opinion from someone makes me feel a lot better. That is if not for the one guy with messy blonde hair groaning as he runs towards the back of the ship. I don't even imagine what happens next after the girl says, "Oh Yang, gross! you've got puke on your shoes." The rays from the sun shines towards the mirror as I and many others look towards school in the distance as the ship approaches the cliffside. I can't help, but gaze at the large tower emanating green spheres standing behind the academic building.

Just like you said many years ago. _"A huntsman and huntress always start from somewhere"_ and I can't wait to see what Beacon Academy has in store for me.

* * *

 **Been a big fan of the series since the premiere of the first episode back in 2013, and when it came to the initial ideas for writing the first chapter I knew that it would be similar to Episode 1 in terms of the setting and character focus. However, the important part for me was the tone, and what kind of character Devan Grace was in comparison to how Ruby was brought about in the series. I also thought it would be neat to sprinkle in some moments from the first episode, and also showcase Devan's side of things in the story in conjunction to the series proper.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Author's Note: I wasn't really planning on having three week gap between the first chapter and this chapter, but still I managed to get it out for you guys to check out. On the surface it may not seem like much, but there are a couple pieces that will be important for the future of the story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

The guy with the messy blonde hair makes his way to the trash bin after the airship's exit ramp aligns itself to the pier. Not the most memorable sight to see after being aboard an airship for a couple hours, but luckily I walk past the ramp following several students down a paving path to the front of the school. Seeing the building from above is certainly great, but standing face to face is a completely different matter. A large amphitheater is surrounded by a double ring of collnades that bisects alongside the main avenue with outer ring rising high over the main entrance of the academy itself. Standing in the center of the entrance is a large statue and a fountain of a huntsman and huntress standing atop a rock beneath a cowering beowulf. If not for several students walking into the building to the orientation site, I can just be out here for minutes, or even hours.

The assembly area makes up a form of a glassy design amphitheater with the arranging of bleachers in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall backdrop with blue are dozens of students in the open area of the stage either conversing with one another, or just standing there bored out of their mind. As for me, I am able to find a spot in the middle row that's just close enough to the stage where a man with silver hair and thin brown eyes, wearing a black suit over a button vest with a green shirt, and dark green pants is adjusting the microphone with his right hand. There is also a blonde hair woman next to him wearing a purple cape over the shoulders of a white long sleeve top with a black high waist pencil skirt, and her hands behind her back.

"I'll..keep this brief." the headmaster adjusts his spectacles, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

The blonde woman on the stage steps up as the headmaster walks away, and catching my attention in the moment is a long silver cane in his left hand. Until she catches everyone's attention, "You are welcomed to an all you can eat buffet in the dining hall, and then you will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Chatter arises within the room after she walks off from the stage, and there I am picturing the cane in my head with the one from before as the other students makes their way out of the building. Of course, thinking deeply about one thing leads to me butting my head against one of the stone pillars.

It leaves a stinging feel in the center as I smoothly rub my right hand back and forth, "Oh come on!" while laying on the ground.

Laughter bursts from a dirty blonde hair guy with orange eyes wearing turquoise sweat with black pants, "Ha what a loser!"

"Hey up yours douche!"

"Woah, hold on there friend." He reaches his hand out in my face, "The name's Silas."

I raise an eyebrow while taking his hand, "Devan." to stand back on my feet.

"This kind of thing happen to you often?" Silas asks.

"Usually it doesn't, but if it does then..." I pause myself for a moment.

Silas continues, "You won't look where you're walking."

A breath of air releases as I say, "More or less.."

"Well it's not the best embarrassing story I've ever heard back in Atlas, but it's most certainly not the worst one either."

"Atlas huh, that's interesting."

He nods, "It's pretty amazing for sure especially when it comes certain technological gear Remnant's got offer, but what about you?"

"A little place called Patch. There's nothing really special about it, but the people there are pretty lively." I say while scratching the back of my head.

Silas chuckles to himself, "I don't think that's true. No matter where you're from there's always something about it that just sticks out."

"Hmm.. There is this school called Signal Academy." My eyes look towards the blade in the metal sheath, "It's where I got a chance to build my weapon."

His eyes widen, "That's amazing, would you mind showing me?"

"Of course not." I slightly slide the blade up as Silas continues to gaze before concealing it back in it's sheath, "If you don't mind waiting until the initiation."

" I guess it wouldn't really hurt that much, but whatever that better be worth it, Devan."

A smile forms on my face, "Don't worry you won't be disappointed."

"So you wanna like explore around the school until everyone gathers at the dining hall later in the evening?" Silas asks.

"Sure."

 _Later that evening..._

The sun's slowly beginning to set as Silas and I make our way to the dinning hall, and at first glance it's not really something to rave about. An average hall running down the length of a cloister-like hall with four long tables following a similar pattern. Benches on both sides of the table with some walking space in between. The walls themselves having a marking with the academy's crossing logo. There are seven court stations on both ends of the dinning hall. Italian. Mexican. Japanese. Chinese. Indian. These are the main four stations you see when any student walks into the dinning hall. On the far right end of the hall are small court stations for Fruits, Vegetables, Noodles, and Taco.

"Not too shabby." says Silas.

I point out to him on the far right, "I don't know, the fruits and vegetables kinda feel out of place from the other two stations."

He nods, "Huh now that you mention it they kind of don't, but... Who cares about that It's time we dig in on this feast!"

"That's one way to put it." I answer in a low tone.

A girl's voice shouts, "LOOK OUT!" before collapsing on top of me the second I look back.

"Ow! watch where you're walking." I pat the back of my head momentarily.

The girl says, "I'm sorry don't be the second person to blow up in my face today!" as her red streak hair dangles from the side.

"Blow up..." I tilt my head back up till I recognize the black dress with red trims, "Oh!"

Til she says, "Is something wrong?"

"People." She gasps at the others looking after that, and quickly gets up embarrassingly.

"I'm so sorry about this I was just in a rush in a get food and I was hungry and..." She stops talking reaches her shaking hand out to me, "It'll never happen again." For whatever reason I can't help, but laugh while taking her hand, "I knew it you're gonna make fun of me!"

"Well it's not like you did it on purpose." I answer while catching my breath, "Just pull the breaks before you accidentally bump into someone."

She chortles in a low tone, "I'll remember next time.." before reaching her hand out again, "By the way I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

I shake her hand, "Devan.. Devan Grace!" while getting back to point out, "Aren't you that chatterbox girl from the ship?"

Her eyes lid up, "I was that loud?" as I nod in silence, "Oh man first crater face, and now chatterbox.."

I interrupt her, "Relax it was only a joke I know things can be a little nerve wracking on the first day, and besides it's kind of been like that for me too."

"Glad to know there's someone other than me." Ruby sighs with a smile.

"Yeah!"

The girl with the blonde hair puts her hand around Ruby's shoulder, "Ready to tear down the house with this buffet, Ruby?"

Ruby says, "Yang! Ofcourse I am, but first I'd like to ..."

"Great lets hit that Noodle station before it's gone!" Yang rushes to the other side of the hall while dragging Ruby with her.

A half smile appears on Ruby's face as she waves back at me, "It was nice meeting you Devan!"

I mimic the same gesture towards her, "You too Ruby." while catching a grin on Silas's face with his hand over his chin, "What?"

"That was smooth man!"

My head tilts to the ground, "It's not like that!"

"You two were close though in public setting." Silas explains.

I continue, "Not in that context! Besides it was an accident."

"That's how it usually starts Devan, and then it'll be..." He continues.

My hand points out to one of the stations, "Let's just get something to eat."

Silas takes a deep breath, "Take it easy I was only messing with you." before dragging me by the shoulder of my jacket, "Onward to the noodle station to get you and Ruby close."

"Now I know you're just messing with me." I say twitching my eyes at him.

A grin appears on his face while making our approach to the few group of students standing by the noodle line. Thankfully, Ruby is nowhere to be there after Silas realizes both her and her sister are elsewhere in the hall. By that point, we've already gotten our bowl of blazing noodles, and find an empty table near the entrance. Besides, as slow and seemingly fast today has been thus far, I know the morning is where our true test begins with the initiation.

* * *

 **As I stated earlier the chapter may not seem like a lot on the surface when reading it, but there are a couple of important pieces that will be crucial to the future of the story. There was actually a couple characters I was working with when it came to interacting with Devan after he bumps into the statue, and I came around to Silas which to me was great. Of course it's not exactly perfect, but It was a nice moment not only because hey introduce a new character it's just because I found him to be fun. Now, the small moment with Ozpin's cane of course is only a mere seed in the story, and it's gonna lead to a significant moment between Devan and Ozpin. That brings us to our lovable and quirky protagonist of the show herself, Ruby Rose. Yes, she is not the protagonist of this story which is something I've established in the first chapter, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to be important to the story. I pretty much knew from the beginning that there would be an interaction between Devan and Ruby in the story which is only the beginning. There will be more scenes between them happening throughout the story, and I know someone is gonna bring it up at some point so I'll address it now; Is that little scene setting up for a romance between the two characters? Romance is not the focus of the story obviously, but who knows? That's something you all are just gonna have to wait and see what happens. As of right now that's gonna be the least of importance to Devan's character, and that's pretty much all I can say for the moment. The next chapter is gonna be the final piece of setting up for the story, and it's gonna be interesting.**


End file.
